1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an optical signal inspection device; more particularly, to an optical signal inspection device for inspecting fiber optic cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber is a flexible, transparent fiber made of very pure glass or plastic for light transmission. The optical fiber is usually on the order of ten thousandth meter thick in diameter, not much bigger than a human hair. The optical fiber can be clad by a plastic sheath to prevent breaking when bending the optical fiber. Comparing to electrical cables, optical fibers permit signal transmission over longer distance at higher bandwidths. The signals also travel with less loss and are immune to electromagnetic interference. Other advantages include higher data rates, no cross-talk between signals in different cables, better signal qualities, small size, lightweight, etc. By having higher bandwidths with faster data transmission rates, the optical fibers are a popular choice as a medium for telecommunication and networking. However, when installing optical fiber cables, a large number of patch cords (jumpers) are used to link the equipments, and the way of using the patch cords varies from person-to-person. Since all patch cords have similar features, making quick verification is rather difficult when installing or replacing the cords. In addition, the optical fiber cables are more fragile than traditional cables. Namely, the transparent core of the optical fiber is made of glass material with small diameter. Therefore, the fiber cables must be handled with care so they do not fracture or break. Also, during installing, maintenance, or troubleshooting the fiber work system, often times the identification of the bad fiber cable is not easy. Furthermore, the conventional optical signal detection device tends to have excessive light leakage and damage the fiber cable. Consequently, the diagnosis results are less reliable, the signal quality is compromised, and along with more time and labor spent to change out the bad fiber cable.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.